paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Snowy Proposal
Characters Main * Koho * Tundra * Rocky * Everest Minor * Hailey * Kailey * Monty * Kodiak * Hally * Fletcher * Tanker * Astropup Mentioned * Snowball * Rubble * Chase * Zuma * Marshall * Ryder * Cooper * Rita * Goliath * Viktor * Nixie * Fluttercake * Sven * Grace * Garrett * Albany * Princess * Icee * Rosie * Mindy * Katie * Cookie * Skye * Poptart * Confetii * Primrose Story Koho paced in the cabin. This had to be perfect he thought grabbing the ring box that was sitting on the counter. He looked inside at the band, adorned with little jade and aquamarine crystals. He closed it and placed it back on the top shelf. Him, Rocky, Tundra and Everest had all went to Colorado on a special trip. Little did Everest know what Koho was planning to do the day before they left, which was only tomorrow. Rocky knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Koho called his voice shaky. “Its Rocky, are you sure you're okay?” He called through the door. “Yeah Yeah, come in...” Koho said stopping his pacong. “Are you still worried about?” Rocky said stopping knowing Koho knew what he meant. “Yes! Rocky I am worried she will say no or say that she doesn't want to marry me!” Koho said. He had been incredibly stressed the past few days making sure that every day of the trip had been the best so far. “Calm down Koho, Please! She loves you and we all know this, there's no doubt that she is going to say yes!” Rocky said placing a hand on Kohos shoulder. “Thank you Rocky, was it this hard for you when asking Tundra to marry you?” Koho asked the mixed breed. “You don't want to know, things kept messing us up and just, Ugg!” Rocky said replaying the times were his proposal had been messed up in his mind. “Hey, but you got your snowpup, right? Now its time for me to get mine!” Koho said. “Alright, but don't forget, thats tomorrow, today we're going to go river rafting and check out the high adventure park in No Name!” Rocky said excited for the trip, then remembering he wasn't supposed to tell Koho were they were going. “D-Did you say ‘High’ adventure park?” Koho gulped his pupils dilating. “What no, I said River Rafting..” Rocky laughed nervously. “Okay, Phew! anyway lets go get some dinner! i'm starving!” Koho said following Rocky outside of the room too there buss. The four pups went on there double date dinner, having some bacon and spaghetti. Then went back to the cabin too go too sleep. ' ' “Rise and Shine every pup! Lets hit the road!” Rocky called through the house waking Koho and Everets up. “Huh what! Rocky?” Koho said looking around confused. “Get up sweetie, were going rafting!” Everest said. “Oh yay!” Koho jumped up and grabbed his bag. Running out the door and standing there waiting. “Wait up Fuzz Butt! I need to finish getting ready myself!” Everest yelled at the tan and white husky. Koho blushed at his embarrassing nickname sheepishly walking back inside to help his girlfriend get ready. Once the two were ready they left with Rocky and Tundra. Once they got there Koho saw the sign and his heart dropped. Rocky saw the look of horror on his face and laughed. “Surprise!” Rocky said referring to the place. Across the sign it said ‘No Name, High Adventure park and rafting’. “Y-you said that we were going rafting!” Koho studered. “Yeah High Adventure park AND Rafting!” Rocky laughed opening his door then helping Tundra out. “Come on Fuzz butt! You can do it for me?” Everest said trying out the puppy dog eyes Tundra had taught her. “You're not as good as Tundra, but I can't resist, but its for you and only once, ONLY!” Koho said. Rocky turned around glancing at Koho. “How do you know my Wifes puppy dog eyes so well?” Rocky said cocking his head too the side. “We were placed together on a team as pups, you don't know how much I have learned from her!” koho laughed. Everest helped him out as they went too the reception desk. Kohos legs were shaking as he waited too sign in. “Koho!” Hailey said running over and giving her friend a hug. “Hey Hailey!” Koho said quickly hugging her back then getting on with telling the clerk his information. “Who are these?” Hailey asked Koho referring too Rocky and Tundra. “Thats Tundra, a friend and colleague of mine!” Koho said “Hello, Hailey was it?” Tundra replied and grabbed her outstretched paw. Shaking it. “And this is Rocky, another colleague!” Koho said referring too the silver mix. “Hehe nice too meet you Rocky!” She said extending her paw. “Nice too meet you too!” Rocky said shaking her paw then quickly recoiling “You're paw pads, there freezing!” he gasped. “Hehe yeah, naturally cold paws I guess! Anyway I better go and Kayley!” Hailey said getting ready to run off. “Kailey? Like our Kailey?” Rocky said confused. “No no no, she has a friend named Kayley, no worries!” Koho said finishing telling the person all his personal info. He was then able to go over too the bar and sit down. Getting a banana and strawberry milkshake from Carl, the bar-tender. “So Koho, you ready to do that?” Rocky said taking a sip of his smoothie then referring to the zip line, high above the river. Koho gulped the sip of his smoothie down, he had under estimated how high it was. “Hehe, yup, ready as i'll ever be!” He laughed nervously. “Alright lets go, its time to start!” Rocky said grabbing Kohos paw and pulling him off the spinning chair. Koho fell off then got up. He brushed off his paws and sighed, repeating in his head ‘this is for Everest, this is for Everest’. When he saw the instructor he relaxed a little as the human explained some things then hooked up the practice zip line. Teaching each pup how to stop themselves and how to move if the stopped too soon. “Alright Koho, you ready to go?” The trainer said holding Kohos tracks in place. Koho gulped and nodded his head. But as soon as the instructor let go Koho tensed up. He couldn't pull on the brake handle and he was speeding towards the end. The instructor pulled the rope taught and stopped Koho, his muzzle inches away from the pole. “Hehe, S-Sorry sir!” Koho said nervously. “Its okay, are you sure you're ready for this?” He said un-clipping Kohos thing. He smiled at the opportunity to get out of it. But when he opened his mouth Rocky came up beside him. “Nah! Hes fine, give him a few more tries and he can do it!” Rocky said glancing at Koho. The instructor nodded too the silver mutt and started too too strap Rocky back in again. As Rocky walked away from the two too find Tundra the tan husky gave him a glance. “Are you sure you're being fair, Koho is really badly afraid of heights!” Tundra said giving a worried glance over at the instructor trying to calm the Husky down. “Hey its okay, he will be fine, anyway im going white water river rafting for him!” Rocky replied. Tunra rolled her eyes and continued on with the demonstration. “You pups ready to go!” Hailey said pulling herself up. She then helped Kayley, her assistant, pull the rest of the four up. Kayley then hoisting herself up. “Alright Guys, so I am going to give a quick demonstration! First you need to hook your safety lines here, just in case you fall.” She said taking the clip attached to her harness and clipping it too the long wire suspended over the steps. Hailey did the same then helped Rocky, Koho, Tundra and Everest with theirs. “Alright Guys, you don't need too go as fast as me, just follow my lead!” Kayley said jumping up and getting to the steps. Suspended across was a rickety like bridge made of planks. Kayley stepped on the first one and the whole bridge shook. She took a few more cautious steps before she threw caution under the buss and started jumping from plank to plank. One she got too the last one and stepped onto the platform she had earned herself applause from Koho, Tundra, Rocky and Everest. Kayley finished showing them how to do it then got back. “Alright Guys, whose first?” Hailey said. Everest, Rocky and Tundra instinctively backed up leaving Koho standing there. Koho didn't have time to react before Hailey unclipped his line and clipped it too the line across the rickety bridge. Koho suddenly came into reality noticing he was tied too the thing. “What I wasn't!” Koho sputtered backing up. Suddenly there came a push from behind sending him tumbling onto the bridge. “Kayley!” Hailey scolded her. “What! Hmmf!” Kayley replied and watched Koho try and step slow enough as to not have the bridge move. But to his dismay as soon as he stepped on the first plank it fell under the others, when he stepped on the next one it didn't move as far. Soon Koho had it figured out and made it across. Kayley and Hailey started working on clipping Tundra, then Rocky then Everest up there. Soon they had all finished the obstacle course. Kayley had to push Koho off the zip line as well. It was quite amusing though watching him flail across the river. For every pup except Everest who was scared out of her wits for her boyfriend. But soon enough they had finished everything up high and were getting ready for the white water rafting. “H-Hey guys, I think I'm going to pass on the white water rafting..” Rocky said backing up watching the group ahead of them bounce around on the rafts. “Oh okay Rocky, we under..” Tundra started but Koho interjected. “Oh no no Rocky, I did the zip-line with you you're doing the rafting with us.” Koho said grabbing the silver mutts scruff and pulling him onto the raft. “Koho, Please let him get off the raft.” Tundra said giving him her puppydog eyes. “Ugg fine!” Koho said letting go of his scruff. He scrambled off the raft before the three pups were pushed into the water. The three kept themselves strait splashing in the water. Soon they were at the end and they needed to stop. Pulling the raft onto the shore and throwing it in the pile. Then they all got in the buss back to where they were supposed to be. When Tundra stepped off Rocky ran over to her. “Oh you're okay!” He said and hugged her tight. “Alright pups its time to go home!” Jake said walking over to them. “Jake, remember the..thing” Koho said winking too Jake. Jake got the hint immediately. “What thing?” Everest said looking at Koho and cokicng her head too the side. “Oh Nothing!” Koho stuttered looking away and blushing. “Koho? What's wrong?” Everest said circling around trying to see his face. “Hey Everest Jake has some Liver treats in the car!” Rocky said thinking fast. “Ohh!” Everest said running over to the car, fully intending to go back and find out what was wrong with Koho. “Hailey, I need you too bring me up too the cabin Asap!” Koho said running over too Hailey. Hailey opened her mouth to say something but seeing the determination on Kohos face told her to get in the car and go. The two got there an Koho ran inside. After telling Jake too stall for like 30 minutes he grabbed the box and ran outside. he quickly shoved it into Haliey's paws then ran to the pre-made snow pile he had. Hailey opened the box and saw the band. As soon as she saw it she squealed in delight and ran over to give him a hug. “My babys proposing!” She said hugging him. “Yes, now let go of me or it won’t be ready in time!” Koho growled then looked back too his snowman. Building it up then placing the stick hands in the right position. He placed the box there and sat back. Looking at the slightly lopsided snowman. “It looks great!” Hailey said giving Koho one more hug then going back to her car and sitting down. Pulling out her phone and starting to play on it. Koho watched as the car pulled up and as soon as they stopped he ran over to the door and opened it for Everets. When she got out he covered her eyes. “I have a surprise for you..” he said walking her over too the snowman. Tundra glanced at the box and leaned over too Rocky. “It looks like a ring..” Tundra said trailing off. “a ring box? yeah?” Rocky said. “Wait is he?” Tundra asked the silver mutt. “He didn't tell you?” Rocky said looking at his wife. Before Tundra could reply Everest grabbed the box. “Koho, whats this?” Everest said holding it in her paws. Koho slowly opened her paws and took the box out. He got down on one knee and looked up at her holding the box in front of him. “Everest, me and you have been dating for over 4 years now and a lot of me has changed in these times and this trip isn't the only surprise you're going to be having this weekend, Everest may I take you're paw in marriage?” Koho liked up at her a grin on his face. Everest eyes sparked as a high pitched squeal filled the thick air. Koho was bowled over by her and covered with licks and kisses. “OMG YES YES YES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG!” Everest continued squealing and hugging him. “Well that should answer your question..” Rocky said. “Well I see he manned up and finally did it.” Jake said standing behind Tundra and Rocky. “You say that, yet still don't have a girlfriend..” Rocky said glancing up at the boy. Jake went quiet while Everest was still hugging Koho. Soon she let go and kissed him one last time. The last day of their trip went by fast. Koho and Everest were just excited about getting back to the lookout and announcing their wedding too the pups. Once Everest, Rocky, Tundra, Koho and Jake got back they all went back down to the Lookout too drop off Rocky and Tundra and so Everest and Koho could announce their engagement. After they told Ryder what had happened Ryder set it up so that all the pups that he could get together were all somewhere where he could let Koho and Everest's tell them the news. “Hey guys.” Koho said starting to get nervous from all the eyes looking at him and waiting for his announcement. A few pups said hi back too him but the group was mostly silent. “So um, me and Everest have an announcement..” Koho said starting to sweat a little. His voice denied him as he opened his mouth to say it but nothing but a tiny squeak came out. Everest jumped over helping out. “Me and Koho are getting married!” Everest said. Soon the group jumped into action. Everybody cheering and running up too give Koho a Everest's hugs congratulating them. Koho taped on the microphone to silence them. “Me and Everest will be talking about the wedding and we will send out invitations and talk to you about helping us out and what you all might be able to do.” Koho said. Before everyone could start talking again ryder took the microphone and announced that the ‘meeting’ was over. Koho and Everest were able to sneak out the back before they were bombarded with more pups telling them exactly what they could do and how they were going to do it. ' ' Soon enough the wedding snuck up on Every Pup. It was only a few days away now and every pup was buzzing with excitement. Koho and Everest had decided that a nice small wedding up on the side of Jakes mountain would be good. The snow was only just starting to fall on the higher parts of the mountain so as long as they stayed at lower altitudes the wedding wouldn't be snowed out. Confetii and Poptart were going to make the food and were going to make the cake a surprise. Jake was going to be taking the job of wedding the two pups. They had filled all the other roles too and anyone who was close too them but didn't have a spot in the wedding was invited to join them at Jakes. Everest and Koho were sitting down finishing up their list of everything and going over it all. “I think we have everything..” Everest said glancing at her lust “Is there anything we missed?” She said. Koho glanced down at his list mumbling ‘check’ as he passed anything they already had. When suddenly he sat up. “The Flowers!” He said. Everest just laughed “Oh yeah, I was thinking instead of holding flowers I could hold a bouquet of pine cones like you gave me on our first date?” “Hehe, that a great idea Everest..” Koho said blushing, remembering that day. “Alright anything else?” Everest said again. “Nope, and tomorrow we have the last rehearsal and then just two more days!” he said. “Yup, oh I can't wait!” Everest said getting up and going outside to lay down in her pup house. Koho lying down as well and falling asleep. The two days passed and everyone was ready for the wedding. Confetii was going around picking everyone up who needed a ride. Otherwise they would bring themselves up too Jakes. Everest and Koho where in there separate rooms getting ready. Kodiak helping Koho and Tundra helping Everest. “Koho Calm down.” Kodiak said patting his brothers back. “What if I mess up, what if I trip and fall what if there's an Avalanche!” Koho said shaking. “Koho, there's barely any snow, its okay.” Kodiak said patting his back again. Koho took a few deep breaths and had calmed himself down. “Thanks Kodiak!” He said giving his brother a hug. “Your welcome bro.” Kodiak replied hugging him back. There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Koho called. Hally poked her head in. “Hey Guys!” Hally said. “Hey Hally!” Kodiak said running over and giving her a hug. “Just wanted to let you know i'm here, oh! and the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen are ready!” She said. “Alright thanks, can you go let everyone here know where almost ready?” Kodiak said. “Yeah I will!” Hally said leaving. Kodiak had Koho get up. “Oh your tie!” Kodiak said fixing it. “Thanks!” Koho said smiling. The two walked outside and Kodiak brought Koho to the front. Koho smiled seeing Snowball, Monty, Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Rubble, Ryder, Marshall and Cooper all standing there in their formal attire. Monty ran over to Koho smiling. “Good Luck!” Monty said to Koho giving him a hug then running back to his place. Koho looked around noticing many or his friends in the crowd including Rita, Goliath, Viktor and Nixie. He also saw some of his relatives including Astropup, Fluttercake, Sven, Grace, Garrett and Albany. Each sitting with their significant others. He smiled looking around at the small group that had gathered here just for him and his to be wife. As he panned the crowd he realized some of them were smiling and waving to him. He lifted his paw up waving to them smiling wider. He suddenly heard some bustling across from him and looked over. Princess, Rosie, Poptart, Confetii, Cookie, Skye, Mindy and Icee across from him. Each had on a light blue dress and they talked amongst themselves. Confetii looked over and saw Koho smiling she waved at him eagerly. Koho smiled and waved back when he saw Katie come up behind Confetii and pat her on the head making her smile and look back. Suddenly Koho heard the music start and looked around surprised by the sudden music. As it started Kodiak walked up beside him and smiled. “You can do it.” Kodiak said quietly as Koho looked down the aisle. From the end emerged Everest in her fuzzy white dress making Koho gasp. She looked beautiful as she walked down. Primrose was in front of her scattering flower petals. Tundra smiled next to her cousin proud of her making it this far as the two walked up together. As they got too the front Tundra stepped back too stand by her friends as Jake stood at the front ready to wed the two pups. As Jake opened the book suddenly the doors Burst open. “Stop the wedding!” Tanker yelled as she crashed inside. Her camo dress clashing against the greys, blues and whites everyone else was wearing. Fletcher walked over too Tanker helping her up. “Uh Tank, what are you wearing?” Fletcher said looking at her dress trying not to insult her. “My Dress of course.” She said sitting down in the seat that Fletcher had saved for her. Fletcher sat next to her. Fletcher sat down not planning on continuing when Astropup turned around in his seat and looked at Tankers dress. “I thought we had to wear Blue and White, Mom said we have to wear blue and white!” He said. Tanker quickly corrected the pup. “It was Suggested that we wear Blue and White, not required. Their lucky that I even wore a dress." Tanker said making Fletcher sigh before leaning over and placing a paw on her shoulder. This story is being Canceled, Im just not having any inspiration for it and I dont really think anyone wants to read another marrige story, I will leave what I have here since I am moderatley proud of the begining but as it goes on I just gave up on it. Sorry anyone who was reading it Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode